A multitude of standby or backup charging apparatus for personal electronic devices are known. Typically, these charging devices provide standby or backup power for small personal electronic devices such as cameras, mobile phones, mp3 players, tablets, etc. Most of these backup or standby batteries are a size and shape that one must carry in a pocket, purse or case in addition to one's personal items. A majority of backup or standby batteries incorporate a single small battery pack or only offer a single charge. Most common embodiments of the rechargeable personal electronic device battery are relatively small rectangular blocks that are of specific shapes or designs that tend to be proprietary to the specific manufacturer of a said electronic device, with particular slots, notches, etc. to attach to a specific device.
Naskali U.S. Pat. No. D423,449, Takashita et al. U.S. Pat. No. D509182 and Griffin Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 8,072,183, disclose examples of battery design intended to be integrated into or used for a specific device. Designs for backup and/or standby batteries tend to mirror the specific battery design, as is shown us by Suk et al. U.S. Pat. No. D548,178, Jiang U.S. Pat. No. D648,270, and Hamilton U.S. Pat. No. D650,737 by the relatively small rectangular block that while provides standby or backup power also requires it to be a additional item carried in one's pocket or bag. These devices are normally compact in size and they are typically a standalone device that must be carried or packed away in one's purse or case for later use. The normal size and shape of these batteries are related to how one must carry or pack these devices and typically they use as little space or surface area possible thus limiting their overall charging or backup power ability and more importantly these devices are a size and shape and a separate container that one must carry individually in a pocket or case.
There is a multitude of and varied selections of styles, shapes and sizes of fashion belts or straps used to hold up ones garments or carry or support bags, purses, backpacks, etc.
The present disclosure generally pertains to the integration of one or more flexible, rechargeable and very thin standby or backup batteries into the internal structure or area of a fashion strap or belt worn by men or women as an accessory to their clothes, a support for trouser position around one's waist, a means of support for carrying holsters or pouches for tools, personal electronic devices, etc., a strap of a purse, briefcase or backpack. The integration of a standby or backup battery into the inner area of the fashion belt or strap allows for a larger surface area than a typical backup battery, circling one's body or use in a carry strap for purses, cases or backpacks and in a width and depth that would provide for a larger battery area or a multitude of batteries and subsequent charge in a convenient and relatively light weight carrying case.
Fashion or utility belts and straps have been in use for many years and encompass various shapes, as illustrated by Combier in U.S. Pat. No. 596,849, Elliott in U.S. Pat. No. 1,331,457, Lane in U.S. Pat. No. 2,681,453 or Fitzgerald in U.S. Pat. No. 1,345,917.
It is known that modern personal electronic devices when used regularly require recharging or additional charge during the course of the day. It is necessary for one to carry one's home or AC charging device when traveling or away from the office or home where charging can be easily achieved. It is during travel, times away, or periods of extended use of our personal electronic devices that the batteries can be expended and a recharging or backup power is needed.
It is typical in airports for travelers to search for an electrical outlet to recharge the batteries of electrical equipment such as mp3 player, cell phone, computer, etc.
Meyer et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 2,304,367, Niecke in U.S. Pat. No. 3,919,615, Share in U.S. Pat. No. D278,386, Leiserson et al. in U.S. Pat. No. D279,424 and Lueschen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,680,026 have shown us that a battery belt can be used for powering lights and other devices but as we can see, their designs, while they are perhaps innovative, are heavy, bulky and definitely not convenient to wear or designed to be worn as a primary belt or strap.
Mason in U.S. Pat. No. 3,374,636 shows us the internal integration of shot or weight in his belt/strap design. In an embodiment, the invention relates to a combination and internal integration of one or more very thin and flexible lithium polymer or similar compact battery designs, permanently incorporated inside the body or housing of a fashion belt or primary belt/strap. The belt or strap may utilize modern thin and flexible battery technology to provide backup or standby power for personal electronic devices or any other electric device that could utilize an integrated plug for conveying an electrical charge.
The rechargeable batteries inside the belt or strap preferably use known charging technology so the user can plug the belt or strap in to normal household power to charge the internal battery or batteries. Once the batteries are fully charged they will be readily available for use utilizing a small plug, using current known micro-usb, mini-usb or similar known adaptors, located on the belt in an obscure or hidden area for transferring or maintaining the electrical charge to one's device when and where needed, conveniently and discreetly, any time or place. Chang in U.S. Pat. No. D308,910 discloses a very basic belt view and Naymark et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,395,023 and Bugnaski in U.S. Pat. No. 5,630,536 show devices using straps or belts with pouches or pockets for carrying batteries or other devices. Lueschen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,680,026 shows a device that incorporates a battery pouch or compartment attached to a belt, as does St. John in U.S. Pat. No. 6,260,978. The inventions all place or attach their devices to the outer surface on the belt or strap, with the exception of Shi et al in U.S. Pat. No. D647,279, who imbeds a pocket on the inner surface of the belt for removal for battery storage, thus just another pouch or pocket. These designs require that the attached devices be removed from the belt or strap before the said belt or strap could be inserted into the trouser or garment loops for use as a primary garment or trouser support or fashion accessory. If these devices cannot be removed from the belt or strap then the device would be worn as an additional item over the top of one's primary garments or fashion accessories. In an embodiment, this invention utilizes the internal space inside the belt or strap to create the permanent compartment for the battery thus eliminating the need to carry an additional battery in a pouch or pocket or freeing said pouch or pocket for other items or devices. The device may also become the wearer's fashionable primary trouser or garment support or fashionable primary strap for purse or case.